The Institute or History as we don't know it
by SecretMadScientist
Summary: Eight of the nations are lost in a forest. In the middle they find a strange building and decide to enter. They soon wish they hadn't... Read as our fellow nations watch what an Institute full of mad Historians made of their past. Suddenly they are happy, things turned out like they did... Read&Review :)
1. PrologueThe Institute

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my new story! **

**This popped up in my head a while ago, actually I had the idea for the Institute before I knew Hetalia :) I just didn't know what to make of my insane scientists. Well, that problem is solved now! **

**First Chapter is short, I know, but others will most likely be longer. This is kind of a prologue...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters or anything else that is part of it. But I DO own the Institute of Everythings Past :)**

* * *

**The Institute**

It stood lonely in the middle of a forest in England. A large building, painted with pictures and famous words. Even the huge gate was covert in paint, showing an old world map from around 1600. The colourful construction seemed completely unfitting in the shades of green and brown the forest around it was filled with. Once it was a well known place, people travelled the long way from the next city to find out the latest information about the past. That was long ago. When time passed by, everyone slowly forgot about the building and its inhabitants. Now it was known only as a myth, something to tell friends in a bar, something to joke about…

And the Inhabitants of this forgotten place? They were still there, working like always. Once in a while one of them would die and they would burry him or her in the graveyard behind the building. Sometimes a new person would show up to become a member. They were always accepted. But who were these lonely people, living in such a place? Without exaggeration, they were geniuses, the greatest historians to ever walk on earth. At one point in their live, their way had always brought them there. Every hour awake was spent finding out even the very last piece of information about the past. Of course their brilliance brought quirks with it. They dressed in clothes of the time or event they researched, they called each other by the names of the person, or what was usually the case, the nation they dressed up at. Normally that was just a quirk, not at all interfering with their work, but once a month… Once a moth they had a day free. And because they spent their whole live studding history, they spent their free time with history. They played the scenes they researched, but not the way they actually happened. No, they did them the way they thought it should be. And that could differ…a lot…

On exactly such a mad day a bunch of people made their way through the forest. They had been holding a conference, but when it turned out going nowhere, a few of them decided to take a walk in the near woods. Unfortunately the forest was large and soon the group found themselves lost. The group, which consisted of eight persons, was heading to the forgotten building. Of course they did not know that, but they were coming nearer and nearer to what would most likely turn out a very…exiting day... Because what the historians in their Institute were performing (or at least something that might have been) their history. Their pasts and their live stories. And these persons lost in the forest, they weren't just normal humans. They were personifications, the human form of a whole nation. To be exact, the nations of Germany, Austria, Italy, England, America, France, Russia and Canada…

* * *

A/N: So, prologue finished.

Like I said, it is short, but I will write longer ones once they entered.

If you have any suggestions as to what event or time I should use, I am happy to hear them.

Is it good, is it bad, tell me! :)


	2. Colonial Time

**A/N: So, here the next and first actual Chapter of this story.**

**This was kind of hard to write, because the situation they got in was...well you will see...and I wasn't sure how they would react. I hope I got it more or less right ;)**

**Anyways, this Chapter contains a very different version of colony-America and the British Empire. It is not a happy one... I added the part with France and Canada because I do not like sad ends.  
**

**Disclamer: I do not own and never will...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Colonial Time (America and England)**

The group of nations kept walking for a while, unknowingly coming nearer to the middle of the forest, where the Institute stood. While they were walking, some of them talked. Italy was rambling about something to Germany, who in turn stayed silent. France was telling Canada from his last meeting with Prussia and Spain, Russia and Austria stayed in the back, silent and England was arguing with America. They were behaving like always, not knowing what they were going to see way too soon…

It was about an hour later, that Germany, who had been leading the group, stopped. The rest of the nations looked at him for a second, confused that he had stopped. Then they saw the building. Huge and colourful it rose in front of them. Germany was standing opposite to a large door holding an old world map. For a few moments the nations just stared at the building. It was Italy who finally spoke. "Ve~ Germany what is this house?" "I don't know, but it might be dangerous. We should leave," said men answered. This caused America to find his voice. "What? But dude, its hot here and maybe there is something to eat in there! I am starving already!" "You ate a few hours ago you git. But I am for going in too. We need to rest somewhere, we have been walking for a while," stated England. The other nations nodded in approval. None of them wanted to walk any further anyways. Germany sighed. "On vell. But don't say I didn't warn you if something happens."

With this the group of eight walked towards the door. It opened without any problems, letting them in. They closed the door behind them, looked at each other and than at their surroundings. A long corridor, ending in a staircase, leading upstairs and another one leading downstairs. In the walls were doors, labelled with golden letters and on the ceiling were chandeliers, lightening up the whole room. After they had stood there for a minute, England said "This place seems big. We should split into smaller groups and look around." The other nations agreed and they grouped up. Italy clung to Germany and the two left for the first floor, Austria following behind, because he didn't want to go with Russia or France. France just stayed with Canada and the two went up the stairs too, visiting the second floor. America dragged England in the basement and Russia staid behind alone to explore the ground floor.

Down in the basement England and America were walking around, looking at doors. The names on the doors were in English. "The 100 year war, Crusades… These are all historical events or epochs." "Really? I wonder if there is a door for my heroic adventures here too," stated America, looking suddenly interested. So he began to search for a door with his name or something that happened in his nation on it.

In the end it was England who found something he wanted to see. "Hey America, why don't we try this door," he asked, pointing at the one in front of him. "I don't know, does it have something to do with me," was the answer. "I guess so." "Well than let's go!" And with this he opened the door, without even looking at the label. England followed him inside and they found themselves in another corridor with doors. No voices could be heard, everything was completely silent. "So, which door should we take?" asked America, looking around. "I don't know. Why don't we just take the first one? We can look into a different room nothing is in there." With this he walked towards the first door on the left side of the corridor and tried to open it. It swung open without problems and so they went inside.

They wished they hadn't the second they saw what was inside. Both of them just stared at the scene in front of them. The room was designed like a nice, but old fashioned living room. But that wasn't what made the two nations stare. It was the inhabitants of the room. On a coffee desk sat a man with red-blonde hair, wearing cloths both of the visitors could recognize as a very old English uniform. The English man drank something that was most likely tea out of a cup, not noticing the newcomers. But the other man did. He was a bit younger, around seventeen and he was currently used as a chair by the English man. The boys arms shook, signal that he had been used that way for a while now. His cloths were from about the same time, but not as formal. They looked like something poor people in the American colonial time had worn. "Hey bastard, we have visitors," he told the man sitting on him. His voice was more of a hissing.

Said "bastard" looked up from his cup to see if that was true. At the same time he kicked the other man in the chest by swinging one foot. When he saw the two nations he gave them a smirk. "Oh, welcome in the colonial time…gentleman," he greeted them while he stood up. The moment he was standing, his "chair" fell on his chest and kept lying on the floor. The nations looked at him, but the English guy just said, "Don't mind him. I am the great British Empire and this...men down there is America. Who are you?" Arthur and Alfred looked at each other, than at the men in front of them. "I-I am…Arthur Kirkland," Arthur slowly managed to say, "And this is Alfred F. Jones." He pointed at his former colony. "It is a pleasure meeting you," Great Britain said, walking over to his colony. He kicked him in the side. "Stand up and bring our guests tea," he ordered. America looked up, glared and stood up. "Drop dead bastard," he said, which earned him a punch with Britain's (historically unfitting) gun.

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other again, still not really knowing what to say or to do. Then Alfred turned and headed for the kitchen. He was the Hero America after all and no one with his name should be the tea-slave of a psycho-version of England! When he entered the kitchen, America was just filling a kettle with water. Hearing movement behind him he said "What do you want now, bastard? I am already making your gruesome tea!" "Whoa dude, relax! I am not that creep! I am the Hero A-Alfred F. Jones and I came to save you from him!" Alfred exclaimed, doing his hero-pose. Now the colony turned around and looked at him. "You want to help me, dude? Well, I already planned something but I kind of need help of France and Canada. Could you bring them this?" he asked. Alfred nodded. "Of course the Hero can do that!" A small grin showed up at Americas face. "Thank you mate! Their room is right on the opposite of ours." With that he gave Alfred an envelope and went back to making the "gruesome tea". Pleased Alfred made his way out of the kitchen. No America will ever be a tea-slave after all!

While the two of them were talking in the kitchen, Britain and Arthur stayed back alone. At first they were both quiet. Then Arthur found his voice and at the same time lost a rational part of his mind. "W-What are you doing! I was never THAT bad to him, damn it! You bloody wanker!" Britain stared at him, and then he glared. "I know that. But I don't care. Today is our free day and we can behave like we think it should have been! And I think no one messes with the Great British Empire!" Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but he really had no idea what to say. This whole situation was completely absurd and he had lost his usual cool head. It was just too much. And what was Alfred doing? He wanted to get out of this room and away from this horrible version of him. But he couldn't afford to leave Alfred alone. He was an idiot and considering the situation, who knows what he might get himself into...

Not a minute later, Alfred finally entered the room again. The same second, Arthur already dragged him to the door. Unfortunately this caused Alfred to loose the envelope. It fell on the floor and was taken by Britain. When the two actual nations had closed the door, they could hear Britain yell at his colony. He had seen the letter to France and Canada seemed to be all but amused… They could hear the Brit smash America on the floor and taking California away from him. Then he seemingly locked him away. Alfred and Arthur exchanged looks. For a short while they just stood there. None of them knew what to say to this.

It was Alfred who first found his voice. "Why did you have to hurry that much! Because of you I lost the envelope, and now this poor version of me is in trouble and has to stay with this creep! I am the Hero, I should have saved him!" he exclaimed. Arthur looked at him for a second. Than he got back his cool and said "He will find another way if he is something like you git. Now let's go, or do you want to see any more colony rooms?" Now the American seemed disappointed. "What! I won't let colony-me be the tea-slave of this Psycho-England! I am the Hero after all and the Hero has to save people from becoming tea-slaves! We are going to France and Canada!" And with that he dragged his former caretaker to the door on the opposite wall. Said door was slammed open and they entered.

The room looked much like the other one; just the furniture was a bit different. It was the persons inside that were different. They scene was more or less the opposite of England and America. France and his colony were having a snack too, but no one was used as a chair. France, a middle aged man with light brown hair and a broad smile, wearing a fitting Uniform too, was sitting on a comfortable looking sofa. Canada was a small boy, not older then twelve. His hair was red-orange and his clothes were the ones of a Frenchman. He held a tray in his arms, which held two cups, one with coffee and one with hot chocolate and a plate of small cake. The boy smiled at the two newcomers. "Bonjour!" he said grinning at them.

Now France saw them too and asked "Ah, we have guests! I am France and this is my wonderful little colony Canada. Sit down and have some cake. Canada made it." Arthur shook his head. "No thanks, we are just here to tell you something." "Well, than tell," was the answer? America immediately told them. "Well colony-America gave me this envelope for you but because of Iggy here that creep got it. Anyways so I came here to tell you that America wants to talk to you guys." France nodded. "I see. Well, I will see that we can talk to him. This horrible man should not have him anyway. I should have taken him with me when I got Canada back, but that was such hurry…" "So you will help saving him?" "Oui, I will. Don't worry about that any more." "Thanks dude!" Arthur looked at Alfred. "They said yes. Can we leave the colonial time now?" he asked. Alfred gave his okay and they left the section.

When they were outside, Arthur asked "Should we look behind another door?" "Why not? It can't be worse than that, right?" was the answer he received. A nervous laugh was added. With a sigh of Arthur, the two walked away from the door, searching for something less…strange and wondering what exactly this building was for and what this was all about…

* * *

A/N: So, Chapter one, what do you think?

Isn't Britain lovely in this? I promise I will make a Chapter with a nice England too (I actually planed that for the 2. World War versions), but this just stuck in my head.

By the way, if you want some event or time...changed, than just tell me and I will try my best with it. Feel free to add if you want it to be creepy, nice, romantic,... and which group should see it :)

Thank you and see ya next time :)


	3. Russias Tsar

**A/N: Yay, I finally uploaded! **

**I am sorry it took so long, but I am kind of a perfectionist and I wrote this about nine times before I was satisfied… **

**And thanks for reviewing and giving me a plot. This version is one of the shortest, but it was fun to write. The concept was a bit hard for me to write so I just took the most unlikely and most random idea I could think of. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Russia's history or the tsars. Or anything else.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Russia's Tsar

While America and England were talking to their colonial-selves, Russia was still wandering around the entrance floor. He had read a few of the labels and came to the same conclusion as England had. Now he was searching for a piece of Russian history. He was a patriot after all. He found the French revolution, the American civil war… but seemingly nothing from his place. That was until he found a door with the words 'Russi n R vl ut n' on it. Without wasting much time to wonder why halve the letters were missing, he entered the room.

Inside was a throne room of sorts. There was a throne in it at least. The rest of the room looked like it was used as a blacksmith. Everywhere parts of weapons, from swords to guns. A man around thirty-five was working on correcting a sword at the moment. In his fixation at the weapons Russia didn't even notice the strings around his arms and legs… The only other person in the strange room was a girl on the throne. Or at least Russia guessed it was a girl, as she wore the cloths of the Old Russian Tsar, which were too big for her and made it hard to tell if she was female. She had long hair though.

With his usual creepy smile Russia walked into the strange throne room, just to be greeted by a…throwing star…that flew past his ear and than got stuck in the wall behind him. It cut a small bit of his hear when it did so. Still smiling his creep-smile the nation walked towards the girl. He stopped before the throne and with his usual, kind-creepy voice he asked, "Privet. Who are you and why did you throw things at me? That is not a nice behaviour kid, da. You will apologise now?" A small kol could be heard while he said this. The girl was seemingly unaffected by him. Smiling a smile even the nation thought looked childish and cruel. Her eyes sparkled. "But I don't want to apologise…comrade. Why don't you apologise for entering my place instead, da? We don't want kids who can't play nice after all."

Russia was now actually interested in this little human. She just said exactly what he had said in her place after all. He decided this was a conversation that could end up rather amusing so he "Nyet, I will not. You tell me who you are, da?" A few seconds the girl just looked at him with her childish smile. Than she finally answered his question. "I am Nicholovna, the great tsar of the Russian Empire! You will all bow for me, da." Her voice was high and cheerful like the one of a child. Russia guessed her age at around twenty. Than something else crossed his mind: How could this girl be the tsar, if this was supposed to be the Russian revolution? The only Nicholovna he could think of was only a few years old when the revolution took place… Choosing to ask this question later, he said, "Nyet, you are wrong again little Nicholovna. You will bow for me, da. I am IvanBraginsky." "And why should I bow for you, Ivan? But you are Russian, da? So I might not turn you into dust. You may come here and sit with me. I will get us some Vodka and snacks." For a second Russia did not move. This could be a trick after all. But the girl said she had Vodka and he was actually hungry now that he thought about it, so he went up to the thorn and sat down on the chair next to her.

Her smile never fading she took a string next to her throne and pulled it. The same moment Russia noticed the other person in the room, the smith, arm go up. He was brought to his feet by the strings Russia finally noticed. This man was a giant puppet. Nicholovna chuckled and made the man look at them. "You will bring me and my guest something to eat and tea with Vodka, da." The man quickly moved out of the room, running to what was most likely a kitchen. "You like my little friend? He is a very good cook." Russia nodded. "Da, I think I like him. But how comes you are the tsar Nicholovna? Shouldn't there be a revolution?" The girl laughed. "This little friend of mine was the revolution. But we don't wont kids who can't play nice, da? So I defeated him, just after he killed the rest of the tsar's family. And so I made myself the ruler." The explanation surprised Russia, but not necessarily in a bad way. He decided he liked the girl more and more.

Before he could say something else to her the Russian revolution entered the room again, carrying a try with two large cups of tea and a plate with original Russian gingerbread. He quickly put it down in front of the throne and went back to his work. Nicholovna placed it between their seats, took a piece of the gingerbread and looked at it with a suspicious expression. She was most likely checking it for poison. When she gave a nod of approval Ivan took one too and they began to eat. "So, what are you doing here all day Nicholovna?" the nation than asked. Now he really wanted to know what was going on. The tsar-girl looked at him and grinned.

"Well, usually we do boring research about the Russian Revolution. But today we do not have to work so I am having fun, da. But what are you doing here Ivan?" So this was an institute of sorts, the Russian men thought and than, I wonder if everyone here is as fun as this girl… "My comrades and I were lost in the forest and we found this place. We paired up to explore it." Nicholovna raised an eyebrow and said nothing. She just smiled her childish smile and Ivan did the same.

After they were finished with the gingerbread and the tea, Russia had found out a few interesting things about his new comrade. The first was that she really was thirty-two years old. She told him that she spent her time mostly with the Revolution. Some times she met up with people from other events or times. They usually needed weapons, but she met up with some of them for poker. And he also found out that the label on the door had been destroyed while Nicholovna was fighting the Revolution and that they repaired the door but not the sign afterwards. He decided to really like this girl.

So it took a while for him to leave the 'Russi n R vl ut n'. Eventually he closed the door behind him. That was a really interesting door. He wondered if they all were this fun. And with such happy thoughts Ivan walked away to see if he could find something else that he was interested in, only slightly wondering if the other nations were having as much fun as he had…

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the second Chapter finally finished.

I hope you like it.

And by the way, in case you were wondering, the name Nicholovna is not mine. It is the second name of Anastasia Romanov and I thought that was kind of fitting.

Well, Tschüss than and tell me if you have any suggestions for times and events!


	4. Austro-Hungary

**A/N: Hello and Welcome in Chapter three. This time it didn't take me so long **

**Anyways, this time it is Italy's, Germanys and Austria's turn. To be honest, not much happens here. This Chapter is more of a transition to the next Chapter I planned for the three of them. The story of this Chapter, as I noticed while writing, prevents the first world war from happening by the way! Yay for that. I hope you like it anyways.**

**Thanks for reviewing by the way! And for all the Ideas. I will try using one of them if it fits in (which I am sure it will). **

**Disclamer: This is not mine! Not even the history of Austria is mine… I wish it was. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Austro-Hungary

The trio of Germany, Italy and Austria had come to the right conclusion concerning the labels of the door too. They had found a few more or less interesting, including the British Empire, the Roman Empire and the First World War. But none of them really looked worth entering. And it was way too silent near them which caused Germany to think of them as suspicious. So he told the other two to walk past them.

They were just walking past the Holy Roman Empire when one of the doors in front of them swung open. Immediately the German nation stopped the others from walking any further. The fragment of a second nothing really happened. Than the trio saw what, or more accurately who, had opened the door. Two children, twins for they looked rather similar, around twelve were running towards them while laughing loudly. But what really caught the nation's attention was that the two were chained together at one hand. The chains were about a meter long and seemingly made of many small metal-strings.

The trio had not much time to think about this though, because another voice could be heard hardly a moment after the kids came in sight. A mans voice yelled "Someone stop this little brats!" Well, Germany did; more or less… The twins ran directly into him and fell to the ground. Not knowing what else to do the nation picked them up at their chains and after giving them a short look he walked towards the door. Unfortunately for him the twins did not want to be carried anywhere. One of them immediately yelled "Let us go! We don't want back there!" At the same time he punched against the men's back. His twin brother nodded and said a bit quieter "He's right, let us down! Or we will do…something!" Germany just ignored them and entered the room behind the door, followed by Italy and Austria who had decided to just follow Germany. He usually knew what to do. And if he didn't and something happened he was at least strong enough to defend them.

The inside of the room looked like a tornado had passed it. There were things lying around on the floor, hanging from the chandeliers and from the doors. The mess consisted mainly of books and cloths. As the nations noticed, the clothes were seemingly all from around the beginning of the twentieth century. At a second glance Austria could recognize them as cloths that were usually worn in his former empire, the Austro-Hungary. But again there was not much time to wonder as the men whose voice they had heard before was now standing in sight. He looked extremely annoyed. With a short thank you at Germany he took the twins and put them back on the floor. While he their chains with one hand so they couldn't run off again, he glared at them. "Okay. Just answer this one question. Why? What the hell did you do that for? Did you even think about it?" he asked them in the voice of a stern, annoyed father. For a few seconds the two were silent, looking at each other, than at the men in front of them, than at each other again. Finally the louder one of them spoke. "Nope… But it was fun! And it doesn't matter anyways! By the end of the day it would have been a chaos anyways, so why not just do it now? And it was fun!" The boy grinned, seemingly amused by the older ones anger. His twin nodded and grinned too. "Arg… Just shut up and help the others clean it up, okay. And don't cause any more havoc, understood?" After the two of them stayed silent for a second he asked again. "Have you understood? Hungary?" The louder twin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good. Austria?" "Understood Bos…" answered the other twin.

Next to them the three nations, who had listened to the conversation, looked at each other. Than at Roderich, who was as confused as the other two. Before they could ask what was going on, the man Austria had called 'Bos' turned towards them again. And while the double-monarchy was walking away to help cleaning up the mess, he began to speak. "Thanks for stopping them again. I am sorry if they caused you any trouble with it. I am Bosnia Herzegovina by the way. And you are?" For a second none of the nations knew what to say. They were still confused by the whole situation after all. Finally it was Roderichs aristocratic-manner-senses that caused him to open his moth. "I am Roderich Edelstein. These are Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt." "Well, it's nice to meet you. Why don't you come to my room and have something to drink. I am pretty sure it is clean again by now." He mentioned them to follow him and, not really knowing what else to do, the three did so.

Bos led them into one of the rooms on the left side of the corridor. Inside it looked like an original living room from form around 1900 and it was in fact clean. They all sat down around a table and Bos got them glasses with some sweet smelling drink. Feliciano immediately tried it and started to ramble about the fact that it tasted good until Ludwig told him to shut up. Than the German asked what the three, or at least he and Roderich, had been wondering. "What the hell was this all about?" Bos looked at him with a small grin and sighed. "Oh, that was the usual…unfortunately. The twin-monarchs are just…really hyperactive at times…Luckily we are stronger than them or they would cause even more chaos…" That did not really help the trio to understand what was going on and so Ludwig continued asking.

"And who exactly is 'we'?" "That would be Czechoslovakia, or Kia, Serbia and me." "And what exactly is going on here? Why does it look like the beginning of the last century?" "Oh, so you don't know? Well, do you want the longer or the shorter explanation?" "Which one is of more use?" "I would say the longer." "Than tell that." "Okay. We are here in the time of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. You know, that little brats. A while ago they were a great Empire and we all belonged to them. But one really can't stay sane too long if you are under the rule of two hyperactive little boys. So we planed on becoming independent, which we did in 1900, a year ago. It was actually a rather long story but in short: We captured their ruler and demanded our independence if they wanted him back. Well, the little brats agreed after a while, a day before the ultimatum was up and so we got independent. Unfortunately the two are still as annoying as always, but at least they don't command us around anymore."

For a while none of the three nations knew what to say. This was definitely not how it has been. And it was Feliciano who actually said this. "Ve~ I don't remember that? Is that true?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Nein Feliciano, of course it isn't." Bos chuckled at the confusion that was forming on the Italians face. "Your friend is right there. This is you could say…an alternate reality. Sort of. It can be what you want it to be." "We are in another world! Ve~ I am scared!" And with that Feliciano clung to Ludwig's arm. The taller nation just sighed.

When they had all drunk their juice and the other three had managed to explain Feli that they were still in the same world, Bos asked them if they wanted to meet the others. Ludwig was about to say no, but Feliciano begged him to go and meet them. So Ludwig looked for help to Roderich who pointed out that they had too much time anyways. With that the German nation was outvoted two to one and with another sigh he agreed. Bos led them in the room opposite of his. When they crossed the corridor they noticed that it was much cleaner than before. The young twins had done a good job cleaning up the mess it seemed.

The first room turned out to be Czechoslovakia's. Or at least that was what stood on the door. Under the name was another sign with the words 'Don't even think about entering'. Bos just ignored the very clear sign and opened the door after knocking quickly. Inside everything was clean and organised. No wonder Kia did not want anyone to enter; if the mess they had seen before was normal for the twins… Kia himself was a tall man with dark hair and the same causal clothes as Bos. He was sitting on a desk holding in his hand what looked like a lineal and a pencil in the other. On the desk was large piece of paper, on which he carefully drew. Next to him lied a circle, a protractor and other things one would expect to find on the working place of an architect. When the man heard them enter he stopped drawing and turned towards them. With a very small smile he welcomed them and asked for their names. He did not sound as if he really cared though. Nonetheless Bos introduced the trio to him. "These are visitors, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas and Roderich Edelstein." Kia nodded. "Hello. I am Czechoslovakia. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kia." After this short verbal exchange Kia showed them what he was working on. It was indeed architecture. On the paper was the unfinished drawing of what would later be a church. The stile was baroque. And Kia managed to keep his voice uninterested and monotone for the whole time.

After they had listened to his talk about the church he was designing and how much the 'uncivilised Danube-boys' interfere with his work, they entered the next room. There were three persons inside. Two of them turned out to be the twins Austria and Hungary. The third one was Serbia, a tall young girl with a polite smile. She was holding a book in her hand. It looked rather nice actually, like a mother with her children. Even if the chains that kept the double-Empire together did not really fit in. Serbia was reading the book in her hand to the boys. Hungary looked at her with an interested expression while Austria was drawing something on the desk.

Before Bos could even introduce them Feliciano had already sat down on the floor next to the children and was listening to the story too. He looked really happy. Bos chuckled at the young men while Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead and Roderich rolled his eyes. Serbia stopped for a moment to look at the Italian and continued reading with an amused smile. For a few moments the other man just stood there looking at the actually rather sweet scene in front of him, while Feliciano took one of the crayons and began drawing on the desk with Austria. Finally Ludwig turned towards Roderich. "Should we just leave him here? We could get him later." "I guess we could stay here a bit longer, that is if we are allowed to?" Bos grinned. "Of course you are. You can stay in my room for the while. It should be time for dinner soon anyways. By the way, I will bring you all something when it is finished, right?" Serbia nodded and the three man left the children's room.

So they stayed in Bos' room, reading, while Feliciano had fun behaving like a little child. That was until Bos asked them to go to Kia and tell him he should come because the dinner was ready in a few minutes. They never reached his room though because the moment they closed the door behind them something slammed against the door. A muffed voice could be heard and then another punch that made the nations stand still in place. Something really wanted to get in…

* * *

A/N: So, awesome Cliff-hanger is awesome! I bet you want to know what is going on now, eh? But I can tell you that I won't continue this in the next Chapter. Canada and France get one before this! (Muhahaha!)

And just in case you wondered about the chains... Well they are a double Empire so I thought they should always stay together and so on... It confuses me too, don't worry...

Anyways, see you next time. And please review or the havoc causing twin-Monarchy will come and disorganice your file cabinets... just joking. ;)


	5. World War One

**A/N: Finally, the new Chapter has arrived! **

**I am so sorry for not updating faster but my Computer keeps braking down all the time and I don't know why… **

**Anyway, here it is and as I said it is for France and Canada. I hope you like it. **

**Disclamer: I am pretty sure that I do not own World War One. I do 100 percent not own Hetalia. I do own Lumodets though…**

* * *

Chapter 4: World War One

„…and in the end Romano had to come and pay for us so we could leave the police station. Ahhh, what a great night, non?" France finally ended his story. The younger boy walking next to him just nodded. Canada's face was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. His papa was way too detailed when he told him about…such things…

They had looked at a bunch of doors already but hadn't found anything interesting. And, what was more important at the moment, a kitchen. Both of them were pretty hungry, but unfortunately they hadn't had any luck. Just as France was about to start yet another story, Canada stopped him. "W-wait. Do you smell that?" France looked confused at his former colony for a moment, than he noticed it too. The air smelled like someone was cooking near them and whoever that was; he seemed to know what he did. Figuring that there had to be a kitchen near them, the two nations began looking for the right door. They would ask whoever was cooking if they could use their kitchen.

It didn't take them long to find the correct door. Ignoring the sign on it, France knocked and than let himself in. Canada followed, looking a bit worried. "D-do you think its okay for us to just enter…?" But the older nation found no time to respond. A young man came into sight, a warm, friendly smile on his face. "Oh how wonderful!" he cheered, "Guests! You look hungry; do you want to eat with us?" The two nations just nodded. "Wonderful! Just go through the door furthest right and wait there. Ah, and would you mind getting the boys in the room with number 2 and number 4 on it please? Thank you!" the cheerful man said and left the two alone, not even waiting for them to answer.

So Canada and France just walked down the corridor. After looking at the doors around them they found the two they were looking for. They decided to split up and each get one of the boys. France would take the door with the sign 2 on it and Canada the one with the sign 4.

-ooOOoo-

France knocked at the door and went inside. It was a nice looking room and it seemingly belonged to a boy around ten. This young boy was currently trying to…catch the air? Or at least that was what it looked like. He wore a dark blue cape and a light blue, too large shirt with a pair or white trousers. On his face a bright smile could be seen. For a moment France just stood there, admiring the cuteness of the little one, and then he spoke to the child. "Bonjour mon petit, I was told to get you to the dining room. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. And who are you?" The boy stopped with…whatever he had been doing and grinned at him. "I am France! It is nice to meet you. Oh, and I was just trying to catch Lumodets! But they always get away… I bet with Tria's help I could catch them! I will just go and visit him after lunch!" Francis gave him a confused look. He had really no idea what was going on now. How could this boy be him? And what in the world were Lumodets? Forcing a smile he told the boy "It is nice to meet you too, mon petit France. But may you tell me what Lumodets are?" The boy grinned even brighter and gladly enlightened the men. "They are about the 3 centimetres tall, fairy-like creatures that shine like a bright little candle-flame. Lumodets love to be near humans and irritate them. They do that by making the human feel like they saw a light but if they look there is nothing there! I love them, but they are so hard to catch!" To be honest, the explanation had not really helped Francis, who had the strange feeling to stand in front of the little Arthur. He silently wondered if he should ask the island nation about this imaginary creatures when they all met up again. For the moment he decided to just play along with the odd boy version of him and they made their way to the dining room.

-ooOOoo-

The same time Francis had entered the room number 2, Mathew had walked into the room 4. Inside was a nice looking room. There were two filled bookshelves, a bed, a desk with a chair and a chessboard. On this chessboard sat the inhabitant of the room, a small boy, maybe eleven, with a white shirt, black trousers and a tie. He was seemingly playing against himself. After looking at the scene for a moment Mattie decided to speak up. "I-I am sorry, but I was told to bring you to the dining room. My name is Mathew." The boy didn't react at all, as if he hadn't even heard the quiet Canadian. Not that this surprised the nation. So he decided to get the boys attention otherwise and carefully, as not to scare the child, he walked over to the chessboard and lightly tipped his shoulder. This caused the boy to look up. He turned around to look who was there. When he saw Mattie he said, "I am sorry, but may I know who you are and why you are entering my room with out knocking for that matter?" The boy's voice showed clear signs of insecurity but the reaction still surprised Mattie-in a more positive way. "I-I am sorry, but I did knock…I guess it was just not loud enough… My name is Mathew, Mathew Williams and I was told to bring you to the dining room. The lunch is nearly ready." The answer seemed to satisfy the young boy. "I see. I might have missed the knocking while Jet was talking. Jet is a friend of mine, we play chess over walky-talkies. I am Canadia." The last words confused Mattie. This boy was him? How was this possible? Than another thing crossed his mind. "D-Don't you mean Canada?" The boy was silent for a few seconds, than he mumbled a "yes, thanks". He seemed rather uncomfortable, so Mattie decided it was the smartest thing to just bring him into the dining room without any more conversation.

-ooOOoo-

When Mattie and Canada reached the dining room, Francis and France were already there. The other boy was currently talking to the air about some Tria and how they would get him here. Canada didn't seem to pay any attention to the other boy and just sat down on the large desk. It was when he had sat down that Francis noticed his former colony. "Ah, bonjour Mathieu," he said and than added in a lower voice "Do you have any idea what is going on here? This boy there, the one talking to the air, he said he was France! He sais he is talking to fairies, he is like Angleterre." Mattie just shrugged. "The boy I had to get claims to be Canada…Actually he said he was Canadia but…" They had no time to discuss the subject further, as the man they had met before entered the room, his happy smile still on his face. "Hey guys! England and Austria are done fighting, so get ready and on your seats boys!" France looked up from his imaginative fairies and sat down next to Canada. Noticing that the two guests weren't sure where to sit down, he added "Just make yourself comfortable wherever you want, okay?" So Francis sat down opposite of France, while Mattie choose the seat on the right side of the other nation. The cheerful man sat down on the end of the desk on his own.

When everyone had sat down, Francis spoke up. "I have to thank you for letting us join dinner. I am Francis Bonnefoy and this is Mattie." His words were followed by a suggestive wink. The cheerful man ignored the look, or maybe he just didn't notice, and said "It is great to meet you! I am Germany!" This statement caused the two nations to get even more confused. So Francis decided to ask what was going on. The answer he got was not really helping to clear things up though. "Huh, of course I can! So, we are currently fighting World War One, but I have to look after the boys so I can't fight. The kids don't even know how to fight; I mean they are kids after all! So it is actually just England against Austria. But they are both so good, it's impossible to decide who won! Not that it matters of course; after all, we all get to eat delicious stuff all the time so no one cares who wins the war!" Before they could ask for a better explanation, a woman and a man in aprons entered the room.

The two persons, Austria and England, were both carrying really delicious looking food on two carts. They placed the dishes on the desk and took place themselves. The man sat down next to Canada and France while the woman sat down next to Francis and Mattie. After this everyone just started to take something.

When everyone had food on their plates and started eating, the woman looked at the two nations. "It is really nice to have guests. I am England by the way." "Ah, yes, I am Austria. It is nice to meet you," added the man. So Francis introduced the two of them again. Both nations were behind confusion now. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. Not only claimed this people to be nations, not only was France behaving like Arthur, not only was Germany a happy-go-lucky kind of person, but ENGLAND had cooked a part of this delicious food! But they saw no reason in questioning this odd situation anymore. When the First World War becomes a cooking duel, one should just give up.

So France started to flirt with this girl-England and Mattie silently listened to the conversations going on. The small France was talking to Germany. "Tria said I can't come to him, can he come down here instead?" "Of course he can, but say, when did you talk to him?" "Oh, we send the fairies to each other." Mattie chuckled a bit at this, while he slightly wondered who this Tria was. So he concentrated on another conversation. "…going Canadia?" "We will finish the game after dinner. I am winning." "That's good to hear" Mattie wasn't sure if he should be happy that this little version of him was winning in chess or that he seemed to have forgotten his own name again. He decided to be happy and then just ate, listening only slightly to all the conversations. Not the one between England and Francis though, he didn't know how far his papa would go, but he had no wish to find out.

In this way the lunch passed rather fast. It seemed that Francis had successfully flirted with England, because he promised to come back in the evening. After they had declared another "fight" for not possible to decide the two nations said goodbye (for now) and left the World War to explore another door and maybe find out what was going on. And while they searched for something interesting to look at, Francis started to tell his former colony exactly what he had said to girl-England and what he was planning to do in the evening, while Mattie's had became redder and redder…

* * *

A/N: So, like it?

Poor Canada and France still have no clue what is going on. At least they aren't hungry anymore, right?

By the way, Tria will appear in the next Chapter and I plan on using Jet soon too. Feel free to guess which nations they are. ;)

So, see you soon (hopefully)


	6. World War Two

**A/N: I am finally BACK! Yay!**

**I am sorry for taking so long again, but I had a computer problem… Anyways, now that I own my first very own and new Laptop I can give you the next Chapter! **

**This was kind of hard to write and it is the longest yet. I do not really like the way it ended up as, but I just couldn't manage any better… Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**And thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia and I never will…**

* * *

Chapter 5: World War Two

Something really wanted to get in…

…Ludwig was the first of the two to react. He got into a fighting pose and was just grapping his gun when another door opened. Out came a man with an English military uniform and a pirate-hat, who held a scimitar in one of his hands. Following him was another man, wearing a French uniform, who was holding a sword. The two of them headed to the door and braced themselves against it. That was when the English one noticed the two nations.

"France! There are people! Get them off battle-zone, I am trying to stop him!" France nodded and ran to the two men. He grabbed both of them by their sleeves. Not really knowing what was going on, the nations followed him. Silently they were wondering just what part of history this was. The uniforms weren't even from the same century as much as they could see… France brought them into the room he and the man that was likely to be England had come from. Inside was a small corridor with five doors. Ludwig and Roderich were shoved into one of the rooms and with the words "Stay here, oui! And don't worry!" France left again, presumably to help England.

Inside of the room the Ludwig and Roderich looked at each other and than at the room in front of them. It looked a bit like a child's room, which was most likely right considering the three boys standing there. One of them was reading a colourful book and didn't seem to notice them. Another one, the smallest, was seemingly talking to air. The last one, who looked the oldest, was playing a video-game. After he noticed the two men that had just entered their room the oldest boy, who looked about fifteen, stopped his game and jumped up.

"Hey! Who are you? Want to play video-games with me?" he asked, a cheerful grin on his face.

"I am Ludwig and this is Roderich. Who are you? And what is going on?" Ludwig answered, using his usual loud and stern voice which made the middle oldest boy, the one that was reading, flinch. "Huh, dude no need to get that loud, okay? I am the great United Sates of America, but you can call me 'Merica! This two are my bros and we are totally in the Second World War! We are getting attacked at the moment, but don't worry, that happens a lot! I would totally fight myself but dad doesn't let me…"

The two nations just stood there for a moment trying to get what was going on. America talked as fast as a scared Feliciano. When they finally managed to make sense out of the boy's words they looked at each other yet again. When this was WW2 and they were with America, than whoever was attacking them at the moment was one of them, Japan or Italy. And speaking of Italy, if there was a fight out there, was Feliciano save? Only slightly they wondered since when America had two brothers. They did not have much time to worry about that though because America's cheerful voice could be heard again.

"Hey bros say hello!" Well now the two would at least know who the two brothers of America were. In the back of their minds they remembered that Alfred did actually have a brother; Cania, Canadia…something like this. So they expected one of the boys to introduce themselves as this. To be honest, the two nations would have expected a lot of things, considering today's events, but definitely not what was said next.

The boy who was reading was the first to stand up. He walked over to the two of them with a warm smile, hugged both of them and introduced himself. "I am Germany, the German Republic to be exact, but just call me Germany. It is nice to meet you! We can be friends!" After a second he added "I am going to tell Ana you are here, so she prepares two more plates, okay?" With this Germany skipped out of the room.

The small boy who had been talking to the air had come towards them too. He had a bright smile on his face and his clothes were odd. He wore a too large American military jacket and bright green shirt and a white pair of trousers. "It is really nice to meet you! I am Austria, or the Austrian Republic but you can call me Tria." He paused for a few moments and than added "Oh, of course, I am sorry. This is my courier-fairy Lootus!" While saying this he pointed towards the air next to him. Ludwig and Roderich shared yet another look. How did they become part of the Allied Powers? And did this boy just say he owned a fairy?

Unfortunately they did not have a change to voice their questions because Germany came back, a young woman wearing an apron with him. "Lunch is ready. I take it England and Dad are not finished fighting yet?" she asked. America shook his head. "Oh well, than we will just have to start without them."

With that she left the room again. America, Tria, who was talking to his imaginary fairy again, and Germany followed her. After just standing still for a moment the two nations decided to follow too. Their situations might have been really strange, even with their knowledge about this place, but they were still hungry.

They were all led into the dining room, where plates with pancakes had already been placed. Without hesitation the kids and the woman sat down and started to eat. Ludwig and Roderich followed after a second. The pancakes tasted great.

After they had all eaten quietly for about a minute, Tria was the first one to speak.

"Ana? Can I go down and visit Frenny after we ate?" "I guess, but you will have to take the emergency exit. Someone should come with you too; just to be sure nothing happens. God knows, Father would kill me if you get hurt…"

These words from Ana caused America to speak up. "I could bring him there!" But the woman shook her head. "If I let you out while there is danger your father destroys me." At the pout on the younger ones face she sighed and added "Let's talk about that later, alright? There is something more important now anyways. I think I did not introduce myself to our guests? How impolite! Well, I am Canada. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Ja, it is nice to meet you too. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and this is Roderich Edelstein. But would you explain what is going on?" Canada smiled and nodded. "Of course, just ask the question and I will gladly answer." "Who exactly is fighting out there? Why are these two a part of the Allies? Why are you all in the middle of another time-line? Our friend is out there in the room of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Can you assure that he is save?"

"Well, the most important thing first: Yes, I can assure that your friend is save and sound. We usually don't fight with people who are not in the corridor. Even if we would, the doors are very stable here, which answers the next question already. We are here because the doors are very stable. You see, we had our own one but it was not half as save…weird enough this Empire has the best doors in the whole building… The Axe still lives in the old quarter though. That brings us to who Father and Uncle England are fighting. They are fighting Italy. To be exact, they are fighting The Great European Empire of Italy. You see, he managed to occupy nearly all of Europe… Father France and Uncle England are the only ones that are still standing. And that is the reason Tria and Germany are here. When Italy occupied their nations, a part of them managed to get away, staying really small Republics. Well, they are small and both not really fighters, as you might have already noticed, so we took them before Italy could get them. And that is about it…"

Yet again, one too many times to be considered healthy, the two nations looked at each other. Both of them silently agreed that a world in which Italy conquered Europe was just not right. It was plainly impossible to imagine sweet little Feliciano be that…evil… This one fact was taking so much space in their heads that the other things they had learned were just shoved into the back, nearly overlooked.

It was the sound of a door being slammed shut that brought them back to reality. A few moments later France and England entered the dining room, slightly gasping for air. America immediately grinned brighter than he already did and yelled a "Hello Dad! Hey Uncle France!" at the two newcomers. England returned the smile and patted the boy on the head while he and France sat down next to each other.

Only a minute later Canada, who had vanished in the kitchen, came back with two large plates of pancakes for the two. The moment she had sat down again, Tria repeated his question to them.

"Hey, can I go and visit Frenny please? I will use the emergency exit." He then looked at the two men with puppy eyes. France sighed and smiled at him.

"Oh well, I guess you can, but not alone… Someone has to come with you, to make sure you don't get hurt. And you will have to use the emergency exit, the Axe is not in a good mood today…" "This means that neither I nor you can go with him." England said. "He gave up suspiciously early today so I don't want to risk leaving. Ana, you still don't fight good enough to guard him, do you?" Ana shook her head. "I can't let America go, too dangerous…" This earned England a pout from his son.

After a moment of silence Ludwig spoke up. "I guess we could bring him there. I am a trained soldier so it would be no problem."

Roderich next to him looked at him and, after searching for a proper argument for a second, he said "What about Feliciano? When he notices we left him alone he will start to cry and then he won't leave us, or more exactly you, alone for the rest of our lives…" "As if wouldn't do that already… And he is safer here, right? He might not even notice we are gone; we will come back afterwards after all." There was a moment of silence, than Ludwig rolled his eyes and added "You can stay here, if you want too, and if it is alright with these guys."

And that was what Roderich, after politely asking England, decided to do. When they had all finished eating, Ludwig and Tria left through a small door on the back of the kitchen and Roderich stayed behind.

And so, the first group got separated from each other, for longer than they would expect…

* * *

A/N: So, here it is! Liked it?

I am never too sure of how to write the personality of the two of them, so please forgive me if I did it wrong…

And yes, Italy rules over Europe… You will meet him in the next Chapter with Germany and there will most likely be a bit more information about the WW2 group in Austria's next one.

Oh, and on another note: I started working lately and in a few weeks school will start again so I will most likely not be able to upload this story too regularly. I will try though…


End file.
